I'll Be Just Fine With Half
by fineh
Summary: In which she discovers that maybe she can have more. Lucaya Christmas One-Shot I accidentally forgot to post.


**Wrote this during the summer and totally forgot about this until yesterday when I was looking for my Thrift Shop draft and I found this. Oops? Sooo I edited it and I'm posting it now because I don't think I can wait another year. So enjoy a Christmas one-shot I think I can get away with because it's still winter.**

 **Also, I know people hate damsel in distress Maya and although I don't think it's too bad in this I know it irks some people so this is your warning.**

 **This is the first time I've written a story in this format like so sorry if it's a little awkward to read.**

 **As usual I own nothing.**

* * *

She was just fine with half.

Half a letter grade.

Half a mother.

Half of her best friend's mother.

Half.

And even though there were people in her own life trying desperately to make up for all the missing pieces, sometimes half is all you can let yourself accept.

Because something is better than nothing, and when something turns to nothing, when they leave, it'll only hurts half as much.

You only gave them half your heart anyways.

So you try to live day by day hoping that one day you won't have to get leered at by dirty patrons just to be able to survive.

You lose yourself in your life, you're on autopilot and you don't seem to care.

Until someone else shows up, someone new.

He enters the diner and orders a tuna melt, because apparently it's his favorite.

You don't know why but for some reason you tell him it's your favorite too.

And then he smiles at you and you know you're lost.

But you're okay with it, you'll probably never see him again anyways.

So you give him his tuna melt and half a smile.

The next day he's back and you're shocked to see him. He on the other hand, sits there patiently and waits for you to take his order.

Sloppy joe.

You don't have the heart to tell him you don't sell them so instead you make it yourself.

You place his freshly made sloppy joe in front of him distracting him from the newspaper he'd been mindlessly pursuing. He looks up at you and smiles so radiantly you can't help but smile back, and it's a tad bigger than the half smile you gave him yesterday.

You don't know this, but he knows you don't serve sloppy joe's, and that's why his smile is _just_ a bit wider.

Time goes by and before you know it, he's become someone to you.

Someone who doesn't take half your heart.

Someone who instead gives you all of his.

Sure you try to shake him off, after he begins coming in regularly you learn he's from Texas so you start poking fun at his heritage, you call him Huckleberry, a hopalong, Ranger Rick (which he claims is his favorite), in hopes that he'll leave you alone because you don't need him.

At least that's what you'd like to believe.

But all your words just seem to bounce off, he just smiles at you and tips his genuine Texan hat. It's like he's protected in armor, prepared for anything you might throw at him.

Whenever he comes and its closing time he'll share half his tuna melt and then together you'll walk to your car, giggling and smiling the whole way.

You don't trust people yet for some reason you trust him.

He's your knight in shining armor and even though you never fancied yourself a princess he tells you every day you're his.

But if she's a princess where is her castle? When does she ride into the sunset? When will he rescue you?

You find yourself looking up every time the door opens, hoping each tinkling bell brings you one step closer to your happily ever after. Deep down it's a little disconcerting because life has taught you that when you hope for things you get disappointed.

School, work, sleep. That's all you have time for and the nice boy from Texas gets pushed into the background because you don't have time for him. At least that's what you tell yourself.

But he doesn't falter, he sits day after day in that booth. Everyday he's doing something different, but each day without fail he's there.

And as you watch another waitress take his order you wonder why it is he won't leave.

He looks up catching your eye, his green eyes flashing in the dimly lit room, ignoring the waitress that's currently taking his order. He flashes you a smile, tipping his hat in your direction. Embarrassed to be caught staring you give him your own half smile, ignoring the slight blush that has crept up your cheeks before turning around with the false pretense of organizing menus.

When you peek over your shoulder again he's gone, leaving behind a confused waitress, and a slightly smiling you.

And now you know why it is he sticks around.

You.

* * *

It's winter now and your car won't start.

A peek under the hood makes you slam it shut, your pseudo father and his love for all things cars taught you enough to know that this pile of junk isn't going anywhere.

You climb back into said pile of junk because it's warmer in here than it is out there. Your only option is to call a cab or walk home. Everyone else already left because you stayed back and closed shop, being the only one with a car you took over so they wouldn't freeze when taking the metro home.

But it seems like your act of kindness has failed you because now you're stuck.

Rubbing your hands up and down in effort to keep yourself warm, you contemplate going back into the diner and maybe spending the night. It's a heck of a lot warmer than your own apartment.

Calling a cab means no groceries for a week, and walking home is sure to get you sick, if not dead. The storm outside is worsening and it's hard to tell which way the snow is going, up or down.

Suddenly the sound of someone rapping on your window breaks you out of your thoughts, you can't see who it is but instinctively you lock the doors and search for a weapon and all you come up with is a beat up umbrella.

"C'mon Princess, open up."

And just like that your thundering heart slows down and you relax a bit, but not before it speeds up again for an entirely different reason this time.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah Princess it's me."

Throwing the door open you step back into the cold and verify that indeed, it is him.

He immediately offers you his jacket because despite your best efforts you're shivering worse than an abandoned puppy.

Thanking him you tug the coat closer, snuggling into it, enjoying the fact that you're overwhelmed in his scent.

Pine trees.

"I came by because I thought you guys would be open for another hour," he lifts up his snow covered hat to scratch his head, "I probably should have factored the weather in though."

"Yeah," you say giving him a half smile burrowing even deeper into his coat as another icy wind surrounds both of you.

"Is everything okay?" He asks shifting a little closer, blocking out the brunt of the chilly blast.

Yes, would've been quick, painless and ended the conversation. But tonight she can't seem to get the words past her lips.

Instead you shrug, "I've been worse, but as of now my car won't start and I have to get home to my freezing apartment without getting frostbite in the process."

For a moment he doesn't say anything, instead he tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ear. His gloved hand grazes your cheek and you can't help but lean into his warmth.

He doesn't do anything just waits, and you know it's your turn to make the first move. It'd be so easy to walk away from everything you're feeling.

So easy.

Instead you take a leap of faith.

You grab his face and hear his sharp intake of breath when your cold hands make contact with his warm skin. You stand there a moment, his face between your hands. Neither of you move until his gaze flickers down to your lips and to something you both want.

"Maya?" You're a little startled by his use of your name, you weren't even aware he knew it.

"Lucas?"

"Can I kiss you?" No one has ever asked her that before. Usually they just take what they want.

"I wouldn't hate it."

And then he's pulling you closer and crashing his lips onto yours. You put your arms around his waist and feel him reach back and undo the ponytail you'd made this morning. You accidentally knock his hat off when you run your fingers through his hair. It lays there discarded neither of you willing to break the kiss in order to get it. You don't know how long you stand there kissing under the snow. It's only when the chill seeps into your bones that you finally break apart.

But he still doesn't let you go. Instead he envelopes you. You lay your head on his chest and listen to the sound of his rapidly beating heart and marvel at how well you fit together.

He places his chin on your head and you feel his chest rumble as he chuckles.

"What?" You ask, eyes closed soaking this moment in.

"Nothing, I just noticed you're really short."

You open your eyes shoving him away.

"Way to ruin the moment."

"Stop Maya." But you keep walking ignoring him.

"C'mon Princess, I didn't mean it like that!"

And for a moment you do stop, "I told you not to call me that."

He's behind you now, you knows because suddenly you're standing in a shadow, his.

"And I told you, that you're my Princess."

You're facing him now. He's soaking wet, he's got snowflakes in his eyelashes and his hair is slightly askew from where your fingers were running through it moments ago. He's looking at you so honestly that for once you can't help but believe him.

You step closer to him and for a moment he looks a bit unsure, he knows about your violent streak and you know about his. Your late nights over tuna melts have lead to deep conversations.

"I love you." You say the three words you've been holding onto for so long.

And then you're in his arms as he rushes to you and kisses you in such a sweet way that you become as mushy as the snow beneath your feet.

"Lucas?" You're unsure because he didn't say it back.

"I love you too. Princess."

"Lucas?" you say again.

"Yeah?" His voice is weary, almost a little afraid.

You chuckle, he thinks you're about to tell him that this was all a joke. But it's not, you really do love him.

"Merry Christmas."

Without a word he slips his hand into yours and after grabbing your purse and keys out the car, he locks it and pulls you to where he's parked.

"Shall we go Princess?"

And suddenly your knight has turned into a prince.

"Yes my Prince, we shall."

You stifle a laugh at the size of his truck.

"Overcompensating for something?"

He doesn't even bother to hide his laugh when you can't reach.

"You need to get a new truck." You tell him as he lifts you into your seat and buckles you in. He places a soft kiss on your lips.

"Anything for you Princess."

And with a full heart you ride off together into a sunset composed by the New York City skyline.

 _And you lived happily ever after._


End file.
